1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication with interactive service systems, such as service systems that use short message service (SMS), interactive voice response (IVR) systems, and websites or other data systems.
2. Related Art
Many companies currently use interactive service systems, such as text messaging systems and IVR systems for various tasks as a first line of customer support and service. However, interacting with such systems can be cumbersome and time consuming.
New methods and systems are desired to drive awareness and increase discovery by users of such interactive systems available in communication systems. There is also a need to simplify the creation of text messages needed to access information and content and perform various transactions. In addition, improved methods for displaying results and confirmations provided in response to request and transaction messages sent to text-messaging systems are desired.